Complicated Disaster
by DX Diamond
Summary: When a second chance to regain everything she walked away from falls into her hands, sometimes it's harder to say yes than no. Especially when someone else wants his first chance in being apart of it, by any means necessary.


The fan's reaction rushed over him like a wave. It was something he always craved. But, never felt fulfilled by it until now. There were no more pills to dull the pain of a somewhat empty life. Nor was there the feeling of having a hollow shell of him staring back in the mirror. Some things had done a completely 180 in his life. And others, well they were just mere moments away from reappearing from obscurity. The recluse enigma emerged from his match victorious, taking in the applause like the air he was breathing. It would take a few minutes before he felt he could return to the back without disappointing the fans. As he passed through the curtains, a sigh of relief came over him as he looked towards the colorless cement floor. He looked up from hearing the sounds of someone clearing their throat. It was a small blond standing before. She smiled as she walked over to him and gave a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome back, stranger." She spoke softly into his ear with a comforting feeling behind the words.

"It's nice to see you too, Trish." He replied as he hesitantly embraced the beautiful blond.

"You know we've all missed you around here, Jeff. Things just haven't been the same." Trish spoke concerning.

"I know the feeling. You never said you were getting married. How are you two?" Jeff said.

"Well, it's something I've wanted for a long time. And he finally popped the question and we set the date. But enough about me, I want to know about you. What's been going on with you?" Trish said as she pulled back and looking to his eyes.

"Nothing I'd really like to talk about. I'm just happy to be back after so long. I was starting to miss this place and everyone in it." He spoke with a faint distance in his voice.

Trish could sense this somehow. But, before she could act on it her entrance music blared through the PA. There was just so much these two had to talk about. Yet, this wasn't the time and the place for it. She tried to say something but he made it clear she could say or do anything about it right now. Trish reluctantly kissed him on the cheek before taking her place in gorilla behind the curtains. As much as Jeff wanted to say what was on his mind, Trish wasn't the person he wanted to say it to. He made his way back to his locker room and still continued to contemplate his life back in the WWE and the one person who could always make it the adventure it once was. Jeff stood outside of his locker room, not wanting to return to that place where he would always regain that urge to use the prescription drugs again. It was an addiction he had to fight from day to day and somehow he felt had made it to live to see the next day. He leaned against the door as it slowly began to open. Jeff lost his balance as he fell into the room along with the person who opened the door. He had landed himself in a precarious situation right on top of the person, who was a woman.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I really don't know how to..." Jeff spoke shakily as moved away from the woman quickly without looking at her once.

"No, no Jeff, it's really my fault. I always did catch at the most inopportune time, right? There is no reason you should apologize for my intentional mistake. I can see you want to be alone, so I'll leave you be." She spoke familiarly like a voice from his past.

Jeff looked up to see a raven-haired beauty in the doorway. He practically leapt up and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back into the locker room. She almost could sense something was going to happen as her other hand moved the door to shut. The brunette struggled with the enigma to let her go as they somehow made their way into the shower area. Their eyes connected as Jeff pinned her against the wall and turned on the water to cold. A scream echoed through the very corridor outside of the locker room. He pulled her under the water with him as the scream got louder and an unlikely laugh passed through Jeff's lips.

"C'mon Bree! Just yell at me for finally getting you back for all the nasty you did to me." Jeff said spitefully.

"Oh god! Turn it off, Jeff! I said turn it off! I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear?" She snapped back at him.

"Not quite, but it'll do for now." He spoke with a smile on his face. But, it wasn't just any smile to her. That smile practically made her melt from the inside out. And it hadn't felt any other way since she was 11 years old. But, that would be a story for another time.

Jeff watched as Bree lowered her head and shuddered in the shower. Then, gently pulled her away from the freezing, cold water droplets and turned it off. She brushed him off sharply as she gingerly walked back into the locker area. He followed close behind, watching her every move. Their eyes connected once more when she turned slightly to see him. She watched as he grabbed a towel out of his bag and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry. Will you just take the towel, please? I know you're freezing in those wet clothes." Jeff said sincerely. At least, that's what it sounded like to her.

"Sure, and thanks." Bree spoke, practically forcing herself to smile.

She grabbed the towel and started to remove the wet clothing from her body, while Jeff stared her down intensively. She could feel her body temperature rise rapidly. And that only meant one thing, the sensational feeling of him wanting her all over again. It was almost enough to make her breakdown right into his arms. The key word being 'almost'. Realizing that she was standing still and freezing, he placed his hand on shoulder as a comforting force. Without words, Bree willing let Jeff help her remove the wet clothes that were clinging to her body. Jeff wrapped the towel around her delicate form once every article of clothing was removed from her body.

"Stop it, Jeff! You know I hate it when you stare at me like that." She demanded.

"Well, can you blame me Bree? I'm just drawn to you." He spoke sincerely. "You know I've never been the type to be open with anyone but you."

'_Just change the subject, Brennan.' _She repeated over and over again, not wanting get attached to him once more. "I don't have a change of clothes here with me. I left my things at the hotel."

"Come on, I'm sure you'll fit into some of Amy's clothes." He spoke nervously and sighed.

Jeff extended his hand out to Bree. She reached out her left hand while her right held up the towel. As they headed out of his locker room, Bree suddenly stopped and pulled back towards Jeff's bag.

"I hate to break it to you, darling. But, you won't find anything in there you can wear." He cracked a half smile, while she just stuck out her tongue towards him. And began rummaging through his bag for something specific.

"You never had a problem with it before, love." Bree snapped back as she turned for a moment to wink at him. Then, back to his bag, where she finally found what she was looking for. "Yes! I knew you hid these in here somewhere. I just couldn't remember where."

"I-I can explain that." Jeff spat out as Bree smiled and held a pair of black, lacey bra and panties in her hand.

"I'm sure you could, if I gave you enough time. But, it doesn't explain why you're still in soaking wet clothes and I'm still in a towel. Did you happen to notice that one?" She spoke sharply as she went back into his bag and threw a pair of worn-in, faded jeans and some boxers at him.

"What? I don't get a shirt?" Jeff questioned her.

"Hey! I need a thrill every now and then. You, being topless and gleaming wet, are that thrill. So, get dressed at take me to Amy's locker room."

Bree turned around as he changed into the clothes she had given him. She ran her finger through her dampened hair while trying to figure out how to explain to Jeff why she was here. The truth is Amy already knew Bree was running around RAW, being unseen by everyone else. It had been going on for the last couple of weeks since WWE had pushed Jeff Hardy's return. And that meant the company was in hot pursuit over Bree coming back as well. Since the two had a past together, on and off-screen, it was only fitting that 'Kimberlee Velquest' would charm her way back. Kimberlee was Bree's on-screen persona.

"Bree? Are you ready to go? I'm dressed now." He spoke softly as Bree nodded.

She extended her left hand out to him again as he took it and the two of them left the room. Luckily, there were no familiar faces wandering in the back. Nor were there any cameras, which was good for her.

**Bree's P.O.V**

Jeff only walked a little ways down before knocking on a locker room door. It became a little harder to keep the towel up but somehow I did. My eyes locked on Jeff'. It practically took everything in me not to want to jump his bones right then and there. I figured Jeff finally caught me staring when his eyes connected with mine. For a moment, I didn't avoid it as Amy opened the door to see the two of us.

"Am I interrupting something between you two?" Amy said smugly.

"No! You're not interrupting anything, Ames." I spoke softly as I turned to her.

"Are you sure? That stare down looked pretty intense between you two." She questioned which more than likely was directed towards Jeff. And he knew it.

"We were just staring and that's it. There's no use looking more into it." He spoke informingly.

The way he said it, I knew he was hurt but surprisingly understood why I pulled away constantly. Amy pulled Jeff into a welcoming hug and then me. I returned the hug as she pulled back and smiled.

"Brennan, it's been so long since I've seen you. And you for the matter too, Jeff. What brings you two to my locker room? Besides, wanting to say hi to me." She asked.

"I accidentally got Bree's clothes all wet and I was wondering if she could borrow a few things for you?" He spoke somewhat embarrassed.

"It was an accident my ass! The real truth is I surprised him when he came back to his locker room. So, he returned the favor by giving the both of us a cold shower." I smugly informed her.

"That's explains more than I thought. Sure Brennan, you can help yourself." I smiled as I quickly made my way over to her suitcase. My back was turned when I heard Amy playfully punch Jeff in the arm. "Really Jeff, you choose that way to welcome back the love of your life."

I couldn't help but let out a faint giggle under my breath as I grabbed a pair of low-rise jeans and Amy's personal 'Sex & Violence' baby tee. And then ran into the bathroom to change. I came out a few minutes, fully dressed and semi-dried hair. Amy smiled as she handed me a pair of clear stiletto heels.

"I'm not a huge fan of heels. Besides, I figured that he ruined your shoes as well." I nodded as I put them on and gave Amy another hug.

"Thank you so much, Ames. You're a lifesaver. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's no problem at all, Brennan. You're just lucky that we're the same size." Amy said.

"So, where's the blond with no brain?" I questioned Amy.

"I'm right here, sweetness." He spoke without thinking.


End file.
